Guardian Angel
by RedGoddess
Summary: What if there was a second test subject for the C24 experiment? This is her story. ReaperOC
1. Test Subjects

Doom Fic

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything associated with Doom, the movie or the game.

Chapter 1: Test Subjects

**Olduvai Research Station- Project X**

**Human Subject 1: Curtis Stahl**

**Status: Criminal, condemned to execution**

Human test subject one, Curtis Stahl, thrashed around the table straining against the straps holding him, yelling obscenities and death threats between laughing psychotically. A small scientific team stood back a couple of feet watching the condemned psychopathic mass murderer thrash about as they waited for the leading doctors to arrive to start the procedure. Suddenly the doors to the room swished opened revealing Dr. Carmack, Dr. Willits and Dr. Tallman.

"Is the subject ready?" Dr. Carmack questioned looking around at his small team of scientists. One of the scientists nodded watching the doctor approach Curtis, who was oddly quiet.

"Welcome Mr. Stahl, ready to begin?" Dr. Carmack asked calmly as if he was trying not to smile at his statement. The murderer narrowed his eyes in anger, lunging towards the doctor growling causing the doctor to unconsciously take a step back. Motioning to a nearby scientist, Dr. Carmack ordered, "Sedate the subject and begin the procedure."

**Human Subject 2: Faith Rayne**

**Status: Assassin, presumed dead**

Dr. Carmack watched the second test being prepped for the C24 injection and couldn't help, but think this was the experiment that would get his research noticed all around the universe. As if reading his impure, greedy thoughts Faith lifted her head, locking gazes with the doctor. Carmack couldn't hold the subject's icy blue stare for more than a moment before looking away.

"Karma." Faith stated softly, in a haunted tone that shook Carmack to the core. He looked back at the lethal assassin in slight apprehension, but quickly shook that feeling away. He was a scientist, _put logic over emotion_ that was his motto. The doctor couldn't stop himself from glancing down at the assassin's restraints, they were secure. She wouldn't escape again.

"What did you say?" Dr. Carmack questioned trying to keep his voice from shaking.

Noticing the fear in his voice a creepy smile appeared on her face, Faith responded in the same manner, "Karma. Your going to pay for what your doing."

Not being able to stand her calculating, icy stare any longer Dr. Carmack looked away right as a scientist sedated her.

"Sir?" Dr. Tallman said quietly laying a hand on the other doctor's shoulder, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Begin test subject two's procedure." Dr. Carmack ordered, shaking off the woman's hand.

**A/N:** Review.


	2. Karma

**A/N:** Thanks for all of the reviews. This chapter is short too, hopefully the next one will be longer.

Chapter 2: Karma

It has been forty-nine minutes since the first procedure. Screams of agony echoed through the Olduvai Research Station as Curtis Stahl slowly and quite painfully turned into, what could only be described as, a ... monster. The three leading doctors in Project X stood around the holding cell watching half in horror, half in fascination as the test subject continually mutated before their very eyes, while in another sector of the research station Faith sat in her cell. Hearing the screams slowly turn into roars of anger, Faith tilted her head up to watch the scientists that were standing around her cell. Screams of terror filled the air causing the scientists to leap into action. They scurried out of the room intending to investigate the mingling of the screams and the roar.

"As I said karma." Faith whispered to herself. Running her creamy pale fingers through her pitch black hair that fell in waves to the middle of her back, this was what she was waiting for. Looking up at the chain hanging from the ceiling, that was her way out. If only she could reach it. Glancing around the holding cell looking for something to help her reach the chain, her eyes landed on the monitor off to the side.

Pulling to the monitor until it was right under the dangling chain Faith carefully got on top of it. The first try she manage to touch the cool metal, but wasn't able to grab a hold of the chain. Falling, she landed on the grated floor her right hand being sliced by a sharp edge. The pain of wound only lasted a moment before it was gone. Looking down at her hand she was shocked to find that there was no wound just leftover traces of blood. Her eyebrows knitted in confusion as she quickly wiped the blood off on the white bed sheet. Pushing the subject to the back of her mind, she focused on escaping. She would figure out what the hell was going on later.

After a few tries Faith was able to successfully grab the chain and climb out of the holding cell. The screams grew louder with every passing second, it was like the scientists were being massacred. _Serves them right for playing God_. Her black heeled boots landed on the grated floor with a metallic thump, Faith looked around for any sign of movement. Hearing a sound from the outside hallway caused Faith the instinctively reach for he weapons, upon grabbing nothing she mentally cursed. Ducking into a corner she blended into the shadows just as the rooms doors opened with a whoosh.

"We need to make it to the service entry!" one of the doctors exclaimed as he ran around the holding cell with another scientist following close behind him. Once they passed Faith calmly stepped out of the shadows. Her black crop style leather bustier and form fitting black leather pants made her blend in so well with the shadows as if it was apart of her, the only thing that separated he was her pale skin and icy blue eyes.

"Time to retrieve my weapons." she whispered quietly walking out of the holding cell room.

**A/N:** Review. Next chapter enters the R.R.T.S.


	3. Guardian Angel

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter is still kind of short.

Chapter 3: Guardian Angel

The Rapid Response Tactical Squad quietly entered the Olduvai Research Station unaware of a pair of icy blue eyes watching them from on top of the heating pipes, efficiently hidden away from sight. She watched the hardened space marines armed to the teeth with enough firepower to neutralize the enemy... _or so they think. Boy, are they in for a surprise._ Faith thought, sweeping her eyes over the group taking in every detail of the marines as they were separated into groups to locate the threat. One marine caught her attention, the one they called Reaper.

"Reaper." she whispered practically inaudible, testing the nickname on her tongue. Watching Reaper and Dr. Samantha Grimm walk towards the archeological research office Faith couldn't help, but think she knew them from somewhere. So familiar. Quickly shaking away those thoughts to focus at the matter at hand, to get off this hellish planet, and if that meant keeping the R.R.T.S. alive then so be it. Plus they didn't deserve to die up here on this dead planet. Nothing good comes from this place. Never has and never will.

-

Faith watched silently as she followed several teams around to make sure none of the resident hellish creatures didn't kill them. She was almost spotted by the Kid, when she placed a hand on one of the heating pipes it broke loose letting out a lot of steam making the pipe move around causing him to react with gunfire. When the pipe broke Faith quickly moved back from his firing range. A bullet grazed her, but just like before the pain and wound quickly disappeared. Luckily his partner, Destroyer, passed the Kid's shooting off as jumpiness. _Must be his first mission_. The R.R.T.S. was a little better than she expected, this brought a small smirk to her face.

-

She heard the yelling and gunfire coming quickly from down the hall towards her. _Finally. I was beginning to think they would never find anything._ Crouching on a section of heating pipes hiding completely in the shadows, Faith watched the marines corner, then try to calm Dr. Carmack down. Narrowing her icy eyes in a murderous glare that could've easily frozen hell over. Faith restrained herself from jumping down from her hiding spot and killing the doctor herself. He did this to her... made her into something that wasn't human. She didn't ask for this. She sure didn't want to be experimented on.

"Dr. Carmack it's me, Samantha... Where are the others? Steve?... Hilary? It's okay. Everything is going to be fine." Samantha said lowly, inching her way towards the cowering doctor. Faith leaned forward, just enough so her face was seen from out of the shadows. Dr. Carmack glanced around at all the faces surrounding him before landing on Faith's icy cold stare.

"Karma." Carmack muttered right before ripping his left ear off with a yell. Samantha jumped back in shock or horror, Faith wasn't really sure which one it was.

"Jesus Christ." she exclaimed as the other marines voiced their opinion. "Someone get a med kit."

Faith hid back in the shadows smirking as Reaper glanced around paranoid, feeling as if someone was watching them. He quickly shook off that feeling as Sarge paired them off in teams. Disappearing around the corner with Goat that feeling slowly went away. God, how he hated Olduvai. Faith couldn't agree with him more. She didn't like this place when she was a kid and now as an adult, she hated it with a burning passion. Sweeping her eyes down each of the corridors making sure it was safe, Faith slowly climbed down from the heating pipes. _Which one to follow... Hm.._

**A/N:** Review. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer... Hopefully.


	4. Dr Willits

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry that this is another short chapter. The next one will be longer.

Chapter 4: Dr. Willits

One by one the R.R.T.S. soldiers climbed down into the sewer tunnels fully prepared to track down the creature that Goat and Reaper spotted. As Reaper disappeared into the sewer tunnel Faith quietly climbed down from her position on the heating pipes. She could hear Sarge order Destroyer to stand guard at the exit. _At least there's another way to get into the tunnels_. she thought to herself before taking off down the corridor, making sure not to make too much noise to draw attention to herself.

Sprinting down the deserted corridors her boots barely touching the grated floor, she arrived at the only other entry to the sewer tunnels in record time. Quickly pulling the cover off with ease Faith dropped in landing with a splash. Not even pausing she took off to find the marines as fast as she could without making too much noise. She didn't want to alert the marines to her position. It didn't take long before she could hear the whispering of someone saying his light wouldn't work. Faith may not have wanted to be experimented on, but there were some benefits to being superhuman, the perfect vision in the dark and the super hearing just to name a few.

"Dr. Willits?" Goat asked, uncertainty lacing his words, gazing out into the darkness. As the once Dr. Willits lunged at Goat, Faith arrived just in time to tackle it before it could attack the marine. The creature and Faith quickly regained their balance and squared off. Faith held her ever trusted double-bladed sais in her hands waiting for the hellish creature to attack first, which it did. Swiping a mutated claw like hand across her stomach leaving small trails of blood in its wake. Faith blocked it's arm with a sai, while using the other one to stab it in the creature's stomach. Payback. Letting out a roar of anger mixed with pain, the creature flung Faith aside.

Landing hard against the metal wall leaving a small dent, she slid down into the water. The crash itself knocked the wind out of Faith and broken a few ribs, which were already starting to heal themselves slowly. Hearing gunfire going off along with another inhuman roar, Faith turned her head to see Goat open fire on the creature before it knocked Goat into the wall. As it opened it's mouth and leaned down to bite him, Faith understood what it was going to do. Infect him. Letting out an animalistic growl Faith launched herself at the monster to distract it from Goat.

"Son of a bitch!" she growled out, slamming the creature in the wall. Faith took one of her sais and embedded it in it's shoulder causing the creature's anger to rise even more so than before. As she went to embed her other sai, the creature grabbed her around the throat, turned and slammed her into the wall repeatedly. Feeling the creature slowly crush her windpipe, black dots swarmed her vision. The creature stopped slamming her against the wall and brought her close to it's face growling, tons of blinking eyes staring at her. Mocking her. The creature seemed to smile before slamming her one final time against a different section of wall, a broken pipe was skewered through her lower stomach. Gasping in shock, Faith didn't notice Reaper and the Kid show up and help Goat kill the creature.

"Man down!" Goat yelled, quickly making his way to Faith, who was drifting into unconsciousness. "Hold on, alright."

Nodding her head, Faith tried to stay awake, but as Goat and Reaper pulled her off the pipe she couldn't stop herself from blacking out. _At least he's okay... _Feeling one of the final broken ribs mend itself Faith let out a small gasp of pain. Seeing darkness take over her vision she didn't fight it, knowing that while unconscious the wounds would heal themselves without causing any pain to her.

**A/N:** Review.


	5. Shrinking Wounds

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is slightly longer than my earlier ones. The next chapter should be up in a couple days, might take a little longer than my earlier chapters. So please be patient.

Chapter 5: Shrinking Wounds

Goat and Reaper raced back to the Medical Lab with Portman, Sarge, Destroyer and the Kid following a ways back ordering everyone to evacuate through the Arc, but not giving an explanation to why. Passing through the nano-wall the two marines gently laid Faith on one of the gurneys.

"What happened?" Samantha questioned watching her brother and Goat apply pressure to the girl's wound.

"And who the hell is that?" Duke added right before the rest of the marines filed in carrying a black body bag.

"She appeared in the sewers." Goat answered simply. He quickly went to the medical cabinet grabbing some bandages before hurrying back to the girl. Sarge paced back and forth, only stopping when he spotted an empty gurney with blood smears on the surface and no sign of Carmack.

"Where's Carmack?" he questioned angrily.

Samantha spared him a glance answering, "He disappeared."

"What do you mean he disappeared?" Sarge replied the anger in his tone not going away. Samantha turned back to Sarge looking him in the eye.

"He's gone. He disappeared." she stated simply. As Goat and Reaper bandaged the stomach wound, Reaper couldn't stop himself from thinking that the wound was getting smaller. Pushing that absurd thought aside, chalking it up to the weird things that were happening around the research station. First the creature in genetics, then the one they killed in the sewer. The two marines quickly finished bandaging the girl and hooked her up to a heart monitor, while half listening to the conversation of what happened to Dr. Carmack or where he could've gone.

-

All this pain... suffering... and for what? Research. Genetic research. There was a reason why the Arc was built, why Mars is a dead planet, but no one paid attention to the small details. Chromosome 24 had the ability to make super humans or vicious monsters. These thoughts drifted through Faith's mind as she slipped in and out of consciousness. Although she was superhuman and had the fast healing that came along with it, the body did need rest to allow the healing process to quickly finish, but that was only for fatal wounds.

-

Samantha Grimm stood near the gurney that supported the stranger from the sewers, she couldn't shake the feeling that she knew the woman from somewhere. _So familiar._ Pushing the thoughts away, the archaeologist went back to the desk to study the woman's weapons and a strap on pouch. Two pistols, a dagger and the most intriguing weapons, the sais. What was intriguing for Samantha was not the weapons themselves, but the symbol etched at the hilt. She knew a girl who had that same symbol on the back of her neck. Glancing back to the stranger an the gurney, she wondered. _It couldn't be. She died. But..._

Heels clicking on the metal floor, Samantha made her way back to the stranger's side. Her hand waved as she reached out to the woman's hair, but before her hand reached it's destination the lights flickered off. Snatching her hand quickly back, Samantha glanced around waiting for the lights to come back on, they did, but flickered in and out. Getting a creepy sensation crawling up her spine, the doctor surprised a shiver and made her way to the nano-wall.

"Duke..."

-

It wasn't long before Faith became conscious, she stayed still relying on her instincts. She didn't want to draw any attention to herself at the current moment. It was times like these she favored her assassin training. They have never failed her yet. Concentrating on her surroundings she could tell there were two people in the room. A woman's voice, who Faith assumed was Dr. Grimm, echoed throughout the medical lab as she listed off organs. Slowly cracking her eyes open, her vision blurred before adjusting to the bright lights shining above her head. Flexing her fingers, she quietly pushed herself into a sitting position being very careful not to alert the marine and doctor. Her icy gaze swept around the room taking in every little detail. Spotting her weapons laying on the desk across the room, Faith glanced back to the marine and Samantha. It didn't take too long for the marine to notice her, turning quickly around training his weapon on her. Samantha followed his line of vision, letting out a gasp of shock when her eyes landed on Faith.

"How long was I out?" Faith asked, swinging her legs off the table, boots landing on the floor with a thump.

Brought out of her shock, the doctor rushed over to Faith laying a hand on her shoulder pushing the assassin back into a sitting position. "You shouldn't be moving around too much. You'll reopen your wounds. You are lucky to survive-"

Samantha was cut off abruptly by the soft laughter coming from Faith. Glancing towards Duke, who just shrugged watching the woman intensely, before turning her attention back on Faith. _They probably think I'm crazy._ Faith thought as she took a deep breath calming herself.

Locking gazes with Samantha, Faith quirked a smile. Neither could explain the familiarity they felt in that gaze, Faith pushed that feeling away. She had other things to deal with. Ignoring the doctor's advice Faith stood up and began unraveling the blood drenched bandages from around her stomach, speaking softly with a venomous undertone, "Yeah, I'm lucky alright."

"Holy shit!"

"Oh my god!"

Faith was expecting those reactions. Hell, she had those same reactions. Samantha went to reach out to inspect the healed wounds only seeing dried blood in its place, but before Samantha could get close enough Duke pulled her back, training his gun on Faith.

"What the fuck are you?" he questioned.

Sighing, Faith slowly lifted up her right wrist. A series of numbers were tattooed into the skin, right on the vein. Duke slowly lowered his weapon realizing the significance of those numbers, while Samantha covered her mouth in shock. As the doctor took a step forward, Faith thought to herself. _Here's where the fun begins._

**A/N:** Review.


	6. Author's Notice

I know I haven't updated in a long time and I'm sorry. Since I have a major writing block for this part in the story, I'm going to put 'Guardian Angel' on hold. This is not permanent, I swear. When I do start writing for this story again, I'm going to revise and re-post (but not now). I have a theory on when I'll take this story up, I'm going to finish my Pitch Black fic first since that story seems to becoming a little easier to write. Then I'm going to work on this one. I promise.

To warn you, when I re-post this story it'll be a little bit different. I'm already adding new chapters to the beginning, a sort of in depth look. Hopefully to all the readers who like this story, you'll stick with me. Again so sorry about this.

RedGoddess


End file.
